


New New Girl Trailer

by PrankSinatra



Category: New Girl
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fake Trailer, Reboot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrankSinatra/pseuds/PrankSinatra
Summary: Created after Lamore Morris (New Girl's Winston Bishop) dared the internet to turn NEW GIRL into a drama.Behold. Whalesplosions proof of concept for a NEW New Girl (one that we do not have any rights to) that would fit nicely on The CW (a network we are not at all affiliated with). Why did we make this? Riddle me this, dear viewer...Do you ever sit at home, screaming at your TV because you don't know if you want to binge NEW GIRL or RIVERDALE? Do you smash remotes and scream eyes wide open into the sun because you cant decide if you want beautiful people melodramatically solving murder mysteries or if you want jokes about bird shirts?Well, maybe we could live in a world where you don't have to decide.Just in time to celebrate the 8 year anniversary of NEW GIRLS premiere, Whalesplosion brings to you a dark, dramatic reboot of the modern classic... one you didn't even know you needed.





	New New Girl Trailer




End file.
